Demonic Circus
by JokerGurl
Summary: In a single moment, a soul's agony was heard. A strange creature appeared and offered him a second chance but what she got in return, was never revealed. When the circus is given another chance, will they learn from their mistakes or will they meet another agonizing end? How exactly does the circus change when the golden threads of fate tangle with the fate of a young miko?
1. Forgotten Ghost

My muse is a bully. She is a bully with an obsession with jesters and jokers so therefore, this was just begging to be written. After too many cups of coffee and rewatching the Book of Circus, this was found on my computer. I do want to go over a few things but we start.

_**~ There is no scheduled update time**_. _Demon's Broken Doll_ is still my main priority and my precious baby so most of my attention will be focused on that story. That being said, I have yet to abandon a story and I don't ever plan too. This story will be continued and it will be finished.

_**~ There is no set pairing.**_ I have yet to decide on a set pairing for this story since I am writing it as I go. Feel free to give your votes and opinion on who you would like Kagome to end up with. I will update this when I become set on a pairing.

I think that is it. Remember, your words and opinions as a reviewer _do matter_! So don't be afraid to be leave a review behind voicing thoughts, opinions, constructive criticism, whatever. It is all open and I will read every last one of them.

_**Disclaimer ~**_

Yana Toboso wrote the Kuroshitsuji manga and a wonderfully talented crew created the Black Butler anime. Rumiko Takahashi wrote the Inuyasha manga and a wonderfully talented crew created the Inuyasha anime. Sadly, I have no part in any of these and I do not own anything but the plot to this FanFiction.

* * *

><p>He had repeated it over and over again. Never hesitate. A simple command, meant to be followed and to leave no room for questioning. In their line of work, a single doubt could end their lives. If they did not suffer, then their brothers and sisters may suffer in their place. It was a safety precaution. Never hesitate. No matter how much blood decorates your hands or how much guilt erodes your heart, you <em>never hesitate<em>.

Joker had never hesitated before. He performed as the pierrot. He lead his family when kidnapping the other children and he was always willing to make the first kill. He could not afford to hesitate as too many innocent lives rested on this shoulders. He wouldn't let his brothers or sisters suffer, even if that meant that other strange children had to be killed in their place.

He performed like Father wanted him too. He set up the children, letting them fall and be eaten. The blood built up on the stage, lapping at his shoes. The crimson liquid tried to reflect his guilt but he refused to make eye contract. He grimace, he winced and he flinched as child after child fell. Each life lost for the entertainment of Father and the Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Joke wasn't sure where it went wrong. Maybe it was when he lunged to protect Father and lost his other arm to the demon. Maybe it when he put on the circus performance, letting the children die before their eyes as the old man clapped and laughed. Or, maybe it was even before that. Before Smiles and Black join the circus. Before the circus attracted the Queen's attention. Just maybe, it all went wrong when they followed a friendly old man who promised them a future out of the gutter and filth.

_Never hesitate._

So simple but this time, Joker wanted to hesitate. What waited for him beyond life was a mystery and it scared him. He didn't want to die. He didn't want his family to die. He hesitated this once, flinching away from the haze of death that was falling steadily.

The heat of the fire licked at his exposed skin, boiling his blood from the inside. Liquid, from his own filth and blood, dried on his clothes and flesh. Tears continued to stream down his face, showing the agony that raged inside. He didn't want to die but he accepted his fate. Their fates. The fates that entwined when they were younger and would wither away together now that they were older.

Like Tom the Piper's son, they only knew how to play one tune. If only, they had been born in a different country or with different bodies. Maybe then, they could have had long, happy lives. If only another tune played for them when their threads of fates were woven together.

"Tell . . . me." Such a sweet voice tinkled his ear.

When had his eyes closed? Why was his body too weak to open them again? Was this how death felt? His body was shutting down, one sense at a time. He could taste nothing and he could see nothing. Soon, his other senses would give out too.

"Talk to me. Tell me." Long hair tinkled his face as the mysterious person leaned down to whisper in his ear.

It was a feminine tone. She sounded like light raindrops playing with a wind chime. Was this the voice of an angel? Or did Hell sent a seductress to torture him until his last moments? Soft, gentle hands caressed his back despite the blood that must have been licking at her palms.

"Let me help. Tell me your last thoughts."

Joker's lips moved without his permission, forming words he didn't want to voice. "We could only play one tune. Over the hills and far away . . ." His body seized as his lungs tried to expel the blood that was gathering in the fragile organs. Coughs forced his body to tremble and blood splayed from his lips like a horrifying fountain.

"And if I could change that tune? What would you give me?"

It didn't matter. He was dying. Nothing he said or promised now would matter in a few minutes. This must be a trick from a deity. This was a trick to continue his agony until his last moments by giving him a demonic promise.

"Anything I have." Joker replied with a smile. "Anything I can give you."

"And if you don't have it? Will your family make the same offer?"

"Only me." Joker frowned at the implied threat. Even in death, he wouldn't let his family suffer for him. "You can only take for me."

Silence rang over the room. He knew it was too good to be true. Maybe he was hallucinating in his death? His heart was beating weakly and air was now growing stiff in his lungs. Muscles clenched and unclenched as his body tried to keep his organs alive. It was a useless attempt.

"Too good to be true." For some reason, his dying brain found this funny. Joker cracked a wide smile, displaying blood coated teeth. "It was such a sweet lie but you don't really exist, do you?"

"No. I'm just a ghost from a past life."

He wasn't prepared for the pain. Five sharp daggers drove themselves into his chest. His eyes flew open as his chest lurched upwards in the attempt to free himself. Dazed purple eyes flew to his attacker.

It was a beautiful young woman. She was crouched by his side with her head bowed down so her long black hair hid her face. The five daggers he thought were piercing his heart were actually her dark violet claws that extended from his finger tips. Behind her, five black tails splashed in the crimson puddles that surrounded them. As Joker fell prey to the darkness around him he got one last glimpse of the stranger.

Jewel blue eyes with black slitted pupils watched him carefully as his heart finally gave out.

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

We met in the gutters, where the world's filth was casted out and the rats were free to feast. Death, starvation and cruelty were all we knew. We had done nothing yet, still too young to experience the world but already we knew a deity's wrath.

We were all incomplete in same shape or form. We were broken somewhere. We had all been abandoned in the gutter with the hopes that darkness would take us and cleanse the world of our presence. It was not our fault. Our deformities, our differences made those around us afraid and cruel.

Some of us, were born lacking something since birth. A problem that our parents could have been blamed for but instead, we were the ones judged. Others had bodies that stayed like a child's, forever. No one asked about their mental state, which were leaps and bounds ahead of anyone with their age appearance. There was one other who was raised too harshly, never to know a kind word or a gentle touch and even one whose parents deformed her one night in a drunken rage. She ran to the streets for protection, only to be shunned and thrown away like the rest of us.

Our appearances, kept us from getting jobs. Nobody wanted to hire the street rats, the rejects of the world. Our non-Japanese features made even the kindest people hesitate to speak to us. Where were our families? Where did we come from if we were not natives? We didn't know. None of us could remember and when we tried, we only got vague shadows of what once was.

We had to survive though. We tried to get jobs, honestly, but when there was no money, we still had to eat. We did whatever we could to get food but even stealing was hard with bodies like ours.

It's difficult to remember how we survive from day to day. We tried to not dwell on it. If we linger in the past or worry too much about the future, we would die. We had to live in the present. We had to learn to never hesitate and to keep our minds here, instead of elsewhere.

We had to stay alive. It was not easy hiding in the gutters but we managed. We survived any way we could. We stole, we cheated and we scavenged like stray dogs. It was never easy but we had each other and we considered that enough. No deity could separate us after all we had been through.

We were a close-knit group, not trusting anyone around us. We were hostile to even the other gutter rats, not letting them close to us. We knew hunger and desperation. We knew the darkness of the world that could easily infect others and we were not going to risk our family to such filth. We trusted each other but we did not trust outsiders.

When she appeared with only a lone boy in her company, we were naturally weary. The nameless duo decided to stay in our alleyway, watching us as we watched them. The first few days were tense as nobody slept and food was kept hidden from the opposing group. The young girl didn't show any sign of leaving and after time, we were forced to reveal our food source so we could eat. We continued to survive even with their strange presences.

The atmosphere only got darker as time went on. It was like watching two dog packs that wanted to rest together. Both sides were too weak, too scrawny to fight but glares and hidden threats were exchanged to keep the boundary between the two clear. Tension was building and if nothing happened soon, a simple snap would turn the dog packs against each other.

After a few days, the eldest male started to notice little things about her. It was his turn to stay up late and guard the family and the young lady was awake too, keeping watching over the boy who traveled with her. They couldn't be much older than each other.

Her skin was a light cream color and unlike most street rats, she had no scars marring her flesh. Her hair, beneath the mud and grime, was actually a midnight black with a blue sheen. Her long bangs was spikier on the left side, nearly covering her eye. The most enchanting feature was her bright blue eyes that shined like the jewels in the shop windows. As far as he could see, there was no obvious reason for her to be abandoned like the others.

Her companion was the oddest appearing person he had ever seen but no judgement was passed onto him. His skin was a pale, sickly color. Golden-white scales were patched all over skin. His hair was an unusual pure white and since no dark colored roots could be spotted, it must have been a natural color. The strangest features about him was his forked tongue and reptilian yellow eyes. It was clear to see why he was rejected.

The two of them were always together, even in slumber. Like now, the girl stood watch, peering around with tired blue eyes as the young boy was curled on the dirty floor with his head resting on her lap. It didn't look comfortable, the boy must have been heavy to her frail legs, but she didn't complain. She just hummed a song and stroked the white hair as he slept.

At an unknown time, the two groups managed to merge without anyone noticing. Maybe it when the youngest of his group was crying and it was the strange girl to gather her in her her arms and soothed the little one's fears. Or maybe it was when the strange girl offered them her left-over bread to his starving family.

Food was as valuable as gold to the gutter rats. It was unheard of to share food with anyone. Each bite was worshipped and cherished for the life it would extend. So it shocked everyone when the eldest male blinked his eyes clear of the haze of hunger to see her there, crouching before them and silently offering them her spare loaf of bread.

The group of seven merged and became a group of nine. No names were exchanged, mostly because nobody had any names to give. They knew each other by facial features and personalities. Names were unnecessary and unneeded. They were family and that was all that was needed from each other.

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

A few weeks after the families merged, they discovered something new about the two newest strangers they took in. The young girl had a natural talent for musical abilities and the young boy had a dangerous temper. It was an accidental discovery and it nearly destroyed the fragile bonds they had formed.

The young boy-man that was forever stuck in a child's body had moved to take the final mouthful of bread that rested between the large group. At the same time the beautiful young woman with black hair and blue jewel eyes reached for it. Instantly the snake-boy gave a sharp hiss and bared his thin, unnatural fangs at the boy-man to make him back off. The boy-man frowned deeply and he quickly snatched it before the other girl could. He cradled it to his chest and he watched the reptilian boy who was getting angrier and angrier the longer the bread was kept away from the young woman.

Lines were drawn in a blink of an eye. Seven familiar bodies huddled together with the eldest male and the gentle giant in front. The snake-boy thrust his arm out, throwing the young woman behind him. The scaled boy still bared his fangs but everyone could see the fear in his eyes as he eyed his competition. The gentle young lady appeared from behind her strange companion and draped her thin arms around the boy's neck so she could hug him from behind.

"_~Tom, he was a Joker's son,_

_He learned to joke when he was young,_

_All the laughter he would bring,_

_He'd only ask for a penny a day~_"

It was such a sweet tune and it came from such a beautiful voice. It was a strange song that filled them all with a nostalgia feeling. It was like a dream that should be remembered but still danced out of their reach.

"_~The circus is coming, please don't scoff_

_It's just over the hills and a long way off.~_"

The snake-boy was relaxing into her embrace as the song continued. A small smile danced on her lips as she continued to sing. It didn't escape the eldest male's attention that everyone in the alleyway was now leaning closer to her voice. They all wanted more, like a craving they couldn't sate.

"_~Now Tom with his jokes made such a noise,_

_That he pleased all the girls and boys_

_They would cheer and he would say_

_The circus is close, not far away~_"

Silence fell over the alleyway and continued for several seconds before the youngest of them started to clap. Her tiny hand beat quickly, her one good eye shining with joy. The other young girl in his family joined in, then the two adult-children, then the gentle giant and finally everyone else clapped.

Only the eldest male stayed quiet. His violet eyes locked on the woman who sung the song so beautifully. This was a song that made him want to cry and hold his make-shift family together. The same song that made his heart clench in pain and caused tears to fill his eyes.

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

"Why can't _we_ open a circus?" The youngest girl asked a few days later.

"We're not skilled enough." The gentle-giant explained calmly. "It takes professionals to start and handle a circus."

"Well we could at least try," the girl insisted stubbornly.

"She is right." The black-haired, blue-eyes girl voiced her own opinion. "It's always good to have dreams."

"Dreams, yes." The golden haired man that was stuck in a boy's body replied darkly. "Delusions, though? That's not healthy. There's no way we could run a circus."

"We can do it!" The little one argued back. "We can even get names and have great jobs."

The oldest male with flame colored hair and violet eyes just watched in amusement. This wasn't the first time the young one had tried this conversation. Ever since the mysterious young lady had sung that song, it quickly became one of the group's favorites and the young sister's nighttime lullaby.

"But why not?" She whined out. "Big brother agrees that it is good idea!"

He had actually said no such thing but the youngest sister knew that he was weak against her single bright blue eye. He could never tell her no and she knew it. When she turned her eye towards him with an adorable pout on her lips, he found himself shrugging and not telling her the truth like he wanted too.

"If we're going to open a circus, then we need stage names," the eldest replied simply. With a large grin he hopped off his crate and made an exaggerated gesture towards the young girl with black hair that fell in waves. She was missing her left leg so she didn't often move around the alleyway. Sitting in her lap was one of the stray kittens that always kept her company. "You will be Beast, our famous animal tamer."

Next was the thin boy with pitch black hair and sea-green eyes. He sat close to the now named Beast and was snuggled into her side. He was a mirror copy of Beast since he was missing his right leg. "You can be Dagger, the knife-thrower!"

"Hey! Give me one too!" The young girl raced up to the eldest male and bounced on the tip of her toes to get his attention. Her eye was lit up with glee and a wide smile dominated her face. "It was my idea," she insisted.

"Hmm, okay! You can be Doll." He pointed straight at her face with a charming grin.

A light pink blush took over her face and her joyful bounce stopped immediately. "Eh? I don't want a girly name like that." Her hands started to fiddle with her dirty shirt, a classic sign that she was embarrassed. "It doesn't fit me."

"Of course it fits you." It was the unnamed female, the one who sung to them, that spoke this time. Her chin rested in the palm of one her hands and for once, her musical voice was stern. "Because you're the adorable little sister."

Afterwards, the other joined in on what they thought was a temporary game. Each one was given a name and an occupation that they would hold in the circus. Jumbo, Dagger, Beast, Wendy, Peter, Doll and finally, he was dubbed Joker.

At the end, there was only the strange duo left. They were leaning against the alley way across from others, watching them. Joker was unsure if they wanted in the game and after the snake-boy's display a few days ago, nobody was brave enough to simply go up to them and _do_ it.

It was Doll who showed no fear and skipped up to the two. She leaned down so she could look the strange boy in the eyes before bravely reaching a finger up and poking his nose. His nose wrinkled and his golden eyes narrowed but he did nothing else to set the surrounding family members on alert. "You can be Snake, our very own snake charmer."

Doll then turned to the final girl. She was the only one left unnamed but at that moment, Doll was unsure of what job to give her. Every job she knew about the circus was taken. If she had no job, then how was she to get a name?

"I will simply be Kagome." At Doll's confused face, Kagome repeated her name slowly so everyone could understand her. "Ka-Go-Me."

"That's an odd name." Peter never missed a chance to make his opinion clear. "Why did you choose such a complicated name while all of ours are simple?"

Kagome smiled and ran her hand through Snake's white locks. "That's the name my family gave me before they all died."

* * *

><p>Before anything is said, yes I totally butchered the 'Over The Hills &amp; Far Away' nursery song and yes, it is still sung to the exact same beat. It is also difficult to describe characters without names but I think I did very decently. The first few chapters, I will be taking some scenes from the manga and anime and twisting them a bit to fit my story. Once we get to a certain point though, it will stop following their back stories and continue on a path uniquely their own.<p>

_Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter._ Who was the strange creature that gave the circus their second chance? Without 'Father' how will the circus become as famous as they once were? What happened to Kagome's family? Can the circus family learn or is there no escaping fate? Would you make a deal with a demon without knowing the cost?


	2. Tangle Threads

**~Still no scheduled update** but I am updating! Are you happy with me? I aim to please my dear reviewers. The more reviews I get, the more I want to update.

**~Still no set pairing.** My writing is just flowing as I go and I don't think I'll settle on a pairing while they're still in the streets. So you can still vote and give me your thoughts. Do it while there is time!

_**Disclaimer ~**_

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners who are not me. In fact, the owners are probably being smart by keeping them away from me because you never know what I might do with them. I do not have a beta reader so I do own any and all mistakes you spot but if you point them out, I'll fix them for you.

* * *

><p>Curiosity of the newcomers ran rapid after that. Nobody was sure of Kagome's and Snake's backstory but now, they wanted to know. For gutter rats, names were rare. Nobody wanted to associate with the people who casted them off or ignored them and those people were often the ones to give them their names. To keep a name was to acknowledge the past that they tried to deny.<p>

For three days they were able to deny their curiosity. For three days they all got use to their new names and 'practiced' their acts. It only lasted for three days before they just _had_ to ask.

"How come you never told us you had a name?" Wendy asked on the third night.

Kagome shrugged her tiny shoulders, her eyes drooping in exhaustion. In her hands was her share of bread from today's theft but she hadn't eaten yet. It hadn't escape anyone's notice that she had barely spoken or eaten since she had revealed her true name. She didn't even talk with Snake as much as before. Revealing her name had made her very depressed but nobody was sure how to fix it.

"It's just a bunch of random letters." Kagome answered.

"Well then, why did you keep it?" Wendy was persistent in her questions.

One of Kagome's hands moved to rest on her hip. Her fingernails lightly stroked the area despite the grimy shirt and pants she wore. Dust, mud and other unmentionables flaked off the outfit and dirtied her hands. "My parents were good people and my name is all I have left of them."

This time it was Doll, sweet naive Doll, who asked the question. "Why do you keep something from the people who casted you off?"

Joker saw Kagome tense and water filled her eyes. It was baffling to the others around her. Nobody had ever seen Kagome cry. She had never shed a tear when hunger clenched all their bodies. She never voiced her pain when she was injured or when that injury became infected. She always seemed too calm, too accepting of the situations around her.

"Because they were good people. It's not their fault that I ended up like this," and with that, Kagome refused to answer anymore questions. No matter who asked or what the question was, Kagome would simply sit there, huddled into Snake, and her blue eyes would stare off down the alleyway.

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

Doll insisted that they try. They had to try and practice if they wanted to be in a circus. At first there was rebellions against the idea and loud protests but when the leaders of the group, Kagome and Joker, decided to humor the girl, everyone was forced into it.

It was horrible at first. Nobody was good at their chosen jobs. Joker couldn't juggle without his missing right arm and he was too grim to be funny. Peter and Wendy, despite their close bonds didn't trust each other enough to even fall backwards off a crate and have the other catch them. Beast refused to participate and instead chose to play with her alley kittens. Jumbo had no fire to practice with and Snake had no reptiles to charm. Dagger had a single broken blade to throw but he wasn't even getting close to the target because every time he did try to throw it, his balance would wobble and he would miss. Doll tried to walk across a simple board plank but her center of balance was horrible and she ended up falling and hurting her ankle. Since Kagome had no job, she took to encouraging others to continue trying and when injuries happen, she acted as the doctor and bandage them.

It was a chore to them. It was painful. Almost everyone wanted to abandon the idea after the first few days but not even the stern Peter could bring himself to crush that bright smile on Doll's face as she insisted that they would get better.

Who could have guessed that Doll was right? After a week of practicing, they steadily grew better. Peter and Wendy trusted each other enough to now fall back but not from any kind of heights. Joker was getting better at his jokes, even if they still contained a darker undertone and Doll could now walk across the wooden plank that they had laid across two pillars of crates. If someone stood by Dagger's missing side, this someone was usually Kagome, he was now able to hit the crate he was aiming at. It wasn't much but they only had a single dirty alleyway to practice in and considering their disabilities, they thought of this as a large improvement.

Kagome's smile grew wider as the days progressed. For a second, she considered that Doll's dream could be possibility. Maybe they could be the next big circus act. With a happy smile, Kagome began whistling a merry tune as the others continued to practice.

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

It was a simple theft that went horribly wrong. Kagome had snuck in easily enough but her dirty appearance must have put the owner on guard because the second her fingers touched the little bit of cooked meat, he immediately knew. He roared in anger and hobbled forward with a large club.

Kagome gave a squeak of surprise. Her hands quickly grabbed the food and she took off out of the store. She could hear the sounds of pursuit but as long as Kagome kept calm, she knew she could outrun him. She cradled the meat closer to her chest as she dodged around the pedestrians on the street. She was almost home. Once in the alleyways Kagome could easily disappear into the shadows and gift her family with the food she had.

Sometimes, Kagome questioned the cruelty of the world. When one saw a thin, starving teenager running for her life away from a _much_ larger man with a club, what do you do? At one point, Kagome would have believed that there would have been at least one good soul that would have tried to delay the shop owner but she knew the truth now. She knew of the cruelty of the world.

She really shouldn't have been so shocked when people purposely tried to block her way or when they attempted to grab her themselves. Despite their efforts, it was a little funny that she tripped over a simple shoe attached to a cruel man who purposely stuck his foot out. With a cry Kagome fell to the floor, just outside of the dark alleyway that was her home.

She barely had time to curl her body into a tight cocoon before she felt the rain of blows. Pained cries escaped her as the club beat down on her. Once. Twice. Thrice. It continued to pelt down despite the bruises that were forming and the blood that flowed from her cuts. She was never sure how long it lasted. It could have been a couple of seconds or it could have been minutes. Pain made it difficult to keep track of time.

A glint of silver was her hero that day. The shopkeeper gave a startled cry as a knife flew by his head. A dull thud was heard as the blade dug deeply into the wooden club that was raised above the shopkeeper's head, ready to deliver another blow. Kagome turned pain filled eyes to the alleyway to see her saviors.

Dagger stood with a fierce frown on his face. Beast stood on his right side, both of them supporting each other so they could stand. Standing in front of them was a furious Joker and an intimidating Snake, who was baring his unnaturally long canines at the man. Behind them all, Jumbo towered over everyone like a beast. It was an army of street rats, dirty and looking mean enough to tear the man apart with their bare hands. Wisely, the man gave a squeak and raced away.

The haze was growing stronger as she watched Joker and Snake run up to her fallen side. Her once clean skin was now more blue than cream because of the bruises. Cuts and splinters littered her skin, each one tinkling a small amount of blood. One of her eyes had the unfortunate luck of being hit with the club and was now swelling close.

Snake easily lifted her up despite the young man's thin appearance. One of scaly hands stroked her cheek as a question lurked in his eyes. Kagome tried to answer and reassure him, but her tongue refused to move. Instead she gave a smile and turned her eyes to Joker, who was hovering uncertainty by her side.

With slow, pained movements, Kagome moved her hand under the bottom hem of her shirt and brought out the large seasoned roast that she had managed to swipe and hide. It was a little dirty now but the mouth watering smell it gave off made all the hungry stomachs nearby groan in protest.

She passed it into Joker's hand as Snake carried her past him and into the alley. Kagome never got to see the shocked looked in Joker's violet eyes or the pleased, thankful smile that appeared a few seconds later. The pain was too much for her. She fainted in Snake's arm, trusting the snake-man to watch over her.

For the next few days, the gutter rats in that alleyway feasted on savory roast and they were extremely thankful to the woman who got it for them.

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

"Your aim is definitely getting better!" Kagome stated cheerfully as she watched Dagger throw another tiny knife. The young boy had been practicing a lot ever since Kagome had found the cluster of throwing knives hidden away at the bottom of a trash can. These blades were in great condition and the perfect size for Dagger's smaller hands.

The blade hit the center of the box perfectly. Dagger still needed someone to lean against to keep his balance but his aim no longer wobbled and when he threw the dagger, he was now filled with confidence and charm. Kagome, who was currently supporting his weight, was flashed his charming grin and he dropped a playful wink at the girl.

"I have to be good enough to defend Big Sister against the men of the world." Dagger stated cheerfully.

Kagome's gave him the reaction he wanted. Her eyes fell to the floor and a bright pink blush covered her cheeks. Dagger laughed wildly as the arm he had thrown over her shoulder to help him balance, gently tapped her in rhythm to his laughter. Scowling playfully, Kagome wondered if it would be mean to just take a step away and let Dagger fall to the floor but his sparkling eyes and the smile on his lips was just too charming for Kagome to do that.

After a few seconds Dagger stopped his laughter and stared at Kagome intensely. Unused to the serious expression on Dagger's face, Kagome shifted her weight to her other foot in an weak attempt to put some distance between them.

"Dagger?"

"Do you trust me?" Dagger asked seriously.

"Of course I do," Kagome answered honestly.

"Beast!" Dagger suddenly yelled. Beast brushed off her kitten and Jumbo helped her to her feet so she could wobble toward Dagger. With practiced movements Kagome slipped out of Dagger's grip and Beast took her place. The two leaned against each other, balancing each other out by acting as substitutes for each other's missing limbs. Twirling his last knife, Dagger nodded towards the crate in the distance.

"Kagome, can you go stand by that box?" Dagger asked quietly.

Kagome was nervous since she had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen but she couldn't possibly back out now without hurting Dagger's feelings and showing him that she didn't trust him. So with slow, dragging steps Kagome moved towards the crate. She placed her back against the tower and turned to face her family, who were now gathering in curiosity of the new event.

"Now, don't flinch." Dagger barely finished his words before his hand flashed and a streak of shiny silver was heading towards Kagome.

It was the first time such a deadly weapon was thrown at her. Kagome wasn't use to feeling helpless and despite how much trust she had, Kagome had a _slight_ fear of being impaled. With a whimper she flinched just a hair to the left, right into the dagger's path.

A shocked cry escaped Kagome and Dagger cried out in distress as he witness his knife hitting flesh. Red liquid swelled up from Kagome's left arm where the blade had pinned her to the crate behind. All of those that could, raced up to help her and free her from the crate.

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

"I'm so sorry, Big Sister." Dagger apologized once again.

"It's my fault," Kagome soothed the distress boy. "If I hadn't flinched then the knife would have missed me. Your aim was perfect." Which was true. If Kagome hadn't moved, the blade would have imbedded itself into the crate right by her side. She would have been safe if she had just trusted him more. Instead, the whole family was now gathered around her in concern as Jumbo wrapped her arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

A few hours later, the family had moved away after verifying that Kagome would be okay. Only Jumbo stayed by her side, peeking under the bandage every now and then to check her healing. What the large man saw amazed him.

"You heal very fast, sister." Jumbo rumbled as he stared at the wound that had closed in a matter of hours and now, only a large scar was left behind.

"I've always been a fast healer." Kagome explained. "When I was younger the doctors tested my blood but it seemed ordinary enough. My body is just strange."

"Is that why you are here?" Jumbo gestured with his large hand to the alleyway they called home.

Jumbo, despite his large size and cruel past was a gentle man. He was normally the voice of reason when the group got out of control. It was his imposing size that scared off other gutter rats before they came too close. It was the large giant who hugged Doll with such gentleness when the agony became too much for her.

Kagome always wondered why someone like him was denied kindness. Did humans get some kind of sick joy of being able to beat a boy that was larger than them? Despite his large size, there was no doubt that Jumbo was a kind man. He cared for his odd family deeply and somewhere along the way, Snake and Kagome became included in his sweet care.

Maybe that was why Kagome answered him and gave him more information about her past than she ever wanted to reveal. "My family was good to me. I lost them but Snake found me not too long afterwards. We came here but we can always leave if we choose too." She didn't mean for her words to be cruel so it pained her to see Jumbo recoil like he was hit. "We _choose_ to stay. We are here because we want to be. It had nothing to do with my past or my body."

After a few seconds, Jumbo nodded in acceptance of her answer. His large body fell back against the stone wall and his eyes drooped in satisfaction. "I'm glad you decided to stay. You brought this family together and gave us hope." Around the duo, the others were practicing their acts or speaking to each other. Some of them were cuddled together, the long day taking its toll of them while others were occupying themselves with hobbies. If you ignored the dirty, sickly appearance of the children and the disgusting alley they rested in, they would look like a happy family wasting time. "That is enough for us."

"That's enough for me too, Jumbo. This is where I belong."

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

"You have to trust each other." Kagome insisted. "How can you swing through the air and catch each other if there is no trust?"

Peter glared darkly at the taller woman while spitting insults under his breath. "When did we start believing this shit anyways? When did Doll's game become reality?" Peter yelped when Wendy cuffed him behind his ear for his cursing.

"He dropped me last time," Wendy muttered darkly. "That hurt!"

"It's not my fault she won't listen to me. How can I catch her if I'm not ready too?" Peter argued back.

Kagome sighed tiredly as she rubbed her temples. There was a headache forming there. She just knew there was. Every time Peter and Wendy started their arguing, a headache formed. This was probably why the rest of the family left her to mediate them and soothe their tempers.

In the background their arguing continued. Wendy's own temper was flaring, Kagome could tell by the way she childishly stomped her little foot. Peter was glaring back with that arrogant gleam in his eyes that showed that he didn't _want_ to be wrong and therefore, he wasn't wrong. Despite their older mind frames, Kagome wondered if they weren't really children at times like their stunted bodies portrayed.

Growing tired of their arguing, Kagome asked a simple question. "Do you trust each other?"

"No!" They echoed together and then glared at each other for answering at the same time.

Kagome shrugged and easily lifted Wendy's smaller body into her arms. Peter was yelling out more insults, most of them now directed at Kagome but Kagome continued to walk away with her hostage. Peter did not pursued them but his large green eyes were glaring after the retreating females.

Without any warning, Kagome spun on her heels and tossed Wendy high in the air and towards Peter. "Catch, Peter!"

Thinking back on it, it probably wasn't her smartest idea. What would have happened if Peter didn't catch her or if Kagome's aim was off? In her defense though, Kagome was tired, her stomach was once again clenching in pain and her headache would not go away. These things never did any good for her temper and their endless fighting was not helping.

A startled scream escaped from Wendy. It was a high enough pitch to burst anyone's ear drums and shattered glass. Her eyes were wide with fear and there might have been a few tears on her face. Kagome felt bad and regretted her decision in that moment. She never meant to frighten the girl but they had to learn to trust each other just like Kagome trusted Peter.

Peter dashed forward and caught Wendy with ease. His hands gripped her waist and he held her high above the ground, away from anything that could hurt her, including the floor. Her scream of terror became a hysterical, frightened laugh as Peter gently brought her to the ground and set her on her feet. Kagome watched as Wendy threw her arms around Peter, her tiny body trembling as she cried something into his shoulder.

Kagome believed it sounded something like, "I trust you. I trust you, Peter."

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

"They are so cute!" Doll exclaimed as she stroked one of the newborn kittens that Beast had found.

They were an assortment of colors, each one smaller than their hands. Beast had the litter nestled in her lap, looking as proud as a mother cat herself. Doll and Kagome were crouched by her side, cooing over the fluffy furballs. The males of the family couldn't quite get the girls' excitement about the cats so they stayed back and let the girls have their feminine moment.

Kagome was drawn to the cute calico that was nestled in the center of kittens. She was without a doubt the largest of the litter with a round stomach and stubby little legs. Beast smiled as she watched Kagome stroked the calico. Beast didn't necessarily dislike Kagome but so far, the eldest girls had found no reason to bond. They could live and work together but they were not as close as some of the family members.

Kagome saw Beast as too hot-tempered and Beast saw Kagome as too soft. They both envied each other for reasons they couldn't yet name. Seeing Kagome enchanted by the small kittens though, Beast wondered if there wasn't something they could find in common.

"You can keep that one if you want her," Beast offered quietly.

"Really?" Kagome exclaimed loudly as her eyes twinkled in excitement. She was so tiny and cute now but one day she would grow into a companion for her. She could be her secret keeper once she was big and strong . . . and old enough to walk away and leave her. Kagome's joy plummeted quickly. "I can't. She would simply run away once she's older."

"I could train her," Beast shrugged. "Cats like me. I'm sure I can train her to stay with us and to not disappear for long."

"Would you really do that for me?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"It's what family does for one another."

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

Doll never slept alone. Maybe it because she was abandoned at such a young age or maybe it because she was subconsciously seeking the comfort that was denied to her so long ago. Whatever the reason was, all the family member knew that they had to take a turn cuddling with her if she chose to sleep near them.

Sometimes she chose to sleep next to Peter and Wendy. Their small bodies would cuddle into her, one on each side. It was one of the rare moments that their brash tempers and harsh words were put aside for the small girl. Peter sometimes complained, claiming that Doll was old enough to sleep on her own but a sharp glare from Joker shut him up quickly.

Sometimes Joker would hold her in his lap, keeping her as close as possible with only one arm. Even Beast would let Doll lay her head down in her lap and stroke her soft brown hair as she slept. Dagger, who was never far from Beast, would give her a charming smile and narrate fascinating tales until Doll fell asleep.

Most of the time she slept in Jumbo's large arms. Those two were the closest, the giant and the child. Jumbo would sit her in his lap and force her to lean back against his large chest. His large arms would form an unbreakable cage around her, as if sheltering her from the world. It was a sweet sight and it warmed Kagome's heart to see the two together.

It was rare for Doll to choose to lay with Kagome or Snake. There was no hurt feelings on the girl's decision. Kagome figured that Snake's mute nature simply unnerved the small girl. The human hybrid was also very protective of Kagome for reasons only known to the two of them and he would hiss or glare when Doll tried to snuggle with Kagome. If the sight of the long fangs and glaring golden eyes weren't so scary, Kagome would have found the situation funny since Snake was acting like a spoiled brat.

So it surprised everyone when Doll, even with Snake's angry hissing, moved towards Kagome and took a sleeping spot by her. Shocked, Kagome could only stare at the girl as she cuddled into the side of Kagome's that was away from Snake. As the hybrid continued to voice his displeasure, Kagome reached a hand out and yanked on his ear.

Surprised, Snake's noises stopped and he blinked his golden eyes. Kagome casted a rare, heated glare his way that spoke of an unvoiced threat. For some time the two just stared at each other, never before disagreeing over something. Finally Snake submitted and laid on the floor with his head resting in Kagome's lap like usual.

Dagger was on watch duty that night. One by one his family dropped off to sleep, trusting him to warn them if anything went wrong. Dagger felt very proud of himself. Very few were allowed to be on watch, mostly it was Kagome and Joker taking turns but they both were exhausted today, so Joker told him that he could do it this time.

Hours went by and nothing odd happened. Snores echoed all around as stomach gurgled and voiced their displeasure at being empty. At one point Beast mumbled Dagger's name which caused him to blush brightly. Peter and Wendy tossed and turned and Snake gave a grumble of displeasure. The moon climbed higher and the stars grew brighter as time passed.

He would never admit it out loud but Dagger had started to doze. Who knew it was so much work to stay up all night? His eyes grew heavy and he started to nod off when he suddenly jerked awake. His eyes looked around rapidly as he tried to find what had disturbed him.

_Something didn't feel right._

It happened too fast for anyone to stop it. A large deadly serpent hissed loudly and lunged from the shadow. Its thin body was sailing through the air and heading straight for the sleeping Doll and Kagome. A shocked cry escaped Dagger and he lunged forward in an attempt to grab it but he fell short and crashed to the ground.

A pale, scaled hand flashed out and grabbed the snake before it could harm the girls. Thin pale fingers wrapped themselves just under the snake's jaw, keeping its fangs away from Snake's skin and its tail trashed wildly in protest. Immediately the flailing reptile wrapped itself around Snake's arm in an effort to free itself, hissing angrily the whole time. One by one all the family members woke up due to the loud racket to see Snake with a furious snake wrapped around his arm, which was only a few inches away from Doll and Kagome's faces.

Dagger was curious when Snake hissed back and it looked like the two reptiles were getting into a heated argument. Kagome blinked herself awake and watched in interest as the serpent's upset noises steadily grew quieter and quieter. Finally, the wild reptile laid docile around Snake's arm as he smiled and brought his arm to his chest.

As the snake wound itself around Snake's neck, he did the unexpected. He spoke for the very first time. "Sorry says Emily. I was not aware this nest belonged to another reptile, says Emily."

Everyone was shocked into silence, including Kagome. Snake never talked. _Never_. Everyone just assumed that he was mute. He always communicated well without words. After all, hisses, glares and body language spoke quite loudly when used by Snake but now they learned that he could talk, even if it was with a very feminine tone.

"Who . . . the hell . . . is Emily?" Dagger asked loudly. "Please tell that Snake's real name is not Emily."

The serpent raised its head and hissed loudly, drawing everyone's attention back it. "I am Emily!" Snake spoke in the girlish tint but adding afterwards, "says Emily."

Emily was the snake. Emily was the serpent that that tried to attack the girls. Emily was the reptile that was now resting around Snake's throat like a weird necklace. It was strange. _Too strange._ Everybody was shocked into silence.

Well, everyone but one person. "I told you he would be our snake charmer!" Doll loudly exclaimed. "He even talks to snakes!"

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

_It hurt. She was screaming in agony as her body convulsed. Her heart was struggling to beat and her skin was tearing apart. It felt like something was being ripped from the root of herself and her body was struggling to hang onto it. Whimpers fell from her lips as blood poured down her body._

_It hurt. Oh Kami it hurt so much! Make it stop. Make it stop. Please make it stop._

_There was someone holding her. His lithe form cradled her gently and his voice was saying something but the pain made it hard to focus. Tears dripped from his face and down onto hers, adding a strange coolness to her heated body._

_That wasn't right. He wasn't meant to cry. She made this decision for him. She wanted him to be happy and that happiness did not rest with her. She accepted that. Despite the pain and the agony, she was happy as long as he was happy. So why was he crying?_

_"Inu . . . yasha." Her tongue moved without her permission to form a name that was so familiar but she couldn't remember ever saying it before. "For you."_

_"Baka!" The strange male choked out as his grip around her tightened. Her face was buried in a strange red cloth. The same shade of red that covered her body due to the large amount of blood that continued to escape her body. "Baka, baka Kagome."_

_A sharp gasp escaped her as the woman threw her head back. Her body trembled before everything gave out. Her heart no longer had the strength to beat and her lungs had no will to hold air. Darkness bloomed before her eyes as her body gave up._

_A shattered scream escaped her as something finally ripped itself free of the its fleshy prison that was her body. Whatever it was, it was so pretty. A shining blue glow that hovered over her body, uncertain of why it was suddenly naked. The last thing Kagome saw through her eyes was the blue blaze shattering into multiple pieces and shooting out in random directions._

_Then she was falling. Dark shadows gripped her helpless body and sucked her into the ground. She screamed for help. She screamed for someone to hold onto her but the only ones to hear her was the hellish creatures that surrounded her._

Kagome broke the surface of reality with a startled gasp. Sweet air rushed into her lungs and tears flowed from her eyes as a reminder of the painful dream. She was cold. Despite the scaly body that was pressed against her, Kagome also felt alone. She continued to cry silently as she gently untangled herself from Snake's grip and got to her feet.

She only made it a few feet before her body collapsed, leaving her alone on the cold ground. Sobs were now racking her body and she felt like she was not getting enough air into her lungs. Her skin was covered in goosebumps but she felt feverish.

The gentle touch scared Kagome even more. She yelped and dived away from the hesitant hand that had touched her shoulder. Frightened blue eyes clashed with gentle violet hues as Kagome slowly realized that it was Joker who was crouched by her side.

She didn't know why she did it. Maybe she wanted comfort. Maybe she just wanted someone to hold her and tell her that the dream was not real, no mater how realistic it was. With a sob Kagome threw herself at Joker and huddled into his chest as he wrapped his one good arm around her.

He didn't ask any questions. He just cradled the young woman in his arm and leaned back against the nearest wall. He listened to her sobs and could feel her tears soaking his shirt but he didn't mind. He quietly hummed a random tune while stroking the long black hair that reached her waist. He just held her and let her cry out her pain.

Soon her misery dried out and no more tears would appear. Kagome sniffed in an undignified manner before peeking up from beneath her lashes at the young man who held her. He was gazing down at her, his own eyes filled with silent concern and questioning. Gently, Joker nudged her so Kagome would turn around.

She was still cradled between his legs with his one good arm wrapped around her waist. Kagome now had her back pressed against Joker's chest and his smooth breathing relaxed her tense muscles. Pressure between her neck and shoulder told Kagome that Joker was resting his chin there.

"It was a nightmare." Kagome answered the unasked question.

"I know," Joker replied softly.

Silence fell over them. Joker started to hum his tune again, which made Kagome drowsy. She didn't want to sleep though. Not while the details of her dreams still plagued her mind.

"What did you dream about?" Joker asked to shatter the silence.

"A nightmare." Kagome shuddered at the memory.

"What kind of nightmare?" Joker persistently asked.

"The worst kind," Kagome snapped rudely.

She was tired and her mind was frazzled. She wanted to sleep and she wanted food but both of these kind of things seemed unlikely to happen until tomorrow. Joker's harmless but annoying questions were not helping her temper.

He must have gotten the hint because Joker stopped asking. He let Kagome sulk in her silence as his own thoughts raced in his mind. He had _never_ seen Kagome so broken. She looked like she was in a midst of a panic attack when Joker found her. Whatever she dreamed about obviously bothered her but she probably didn't want to seem weak.

"I have nightmares of fires." Joker's voice startled Kagome out of her trance-like state. At Kagome's confused and questioning gaze, Joker decided to elaborate. "I have continuous dreams about it. I can feel myself dying as the flames dance on my skin. It horrifies me enough to make me afraid of all large fires."

It was so unlike him. It was unlike any of their family members to admit their fears and weakness but it was surprisingly rare when it came from Joker. He and Kagome were the leaders of their group. The others looked to them for guidance and advice. They couldn't afford to question themselves or seem weak in the face of great odds. They could never hesitate.

"I have strange nightmares," Kagome found herself replying back. "I feel like there is something deep down inside me and it is being ripped free. It hurts, it hurts so damn much but I know there's a forgotten reason to why I'm doing it." The young woman shut her eyes and cuddled deeper into Joker's chest so she could whisper the last part. "I've been having that dream forever and each time, I die alone. I think . . . that's why I'm afraid to be alone."

Joker's one-armed grip tightened and he leaned his cheek against Kagome's. They shared in their pain, the weaknesses they would never admit under the harsh sunlight. It was relaxing to know that another knew and understood their fears.

"You're not alone now. I won't leave you," Joker vowed to her.

* * *

><p>Some characters are OOC a bit (though I stand behind Kagome's temper. Hunger, headaches and the street life will alter some behaviors for good reasons). Each 'section' is in chronological order but they can be seen as their own mini stories. This is my attempt to entwine Kagome into the close bonds of the Circus crew. Leave me behind a review to let me know your thoughts. Which snippet was your favorite?<p>

_Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter._ Who is the shadow creature? What haunts Kagome's past? Hints lurk about the Shikon no Tama, how will this affect the group? A visit from the Tooth Fairy? Would you choose to remember the horrific events of a past life or would you rather forget?


	3. Child's Dreams

_**~Still no guaranteed update time**_ but I am trying to update either weekly or every week-and-a-half. No guaranteed but I am trying so hopefully that pleases some readers.

_**~Still no set pairing.**_

I understand the beginning is a little slow but I hope that doesn't scare away any readers. I have settled on a vague plotline for this story and we just have to get there. Below is a bit of a filler chapter but I like to think of it as a needed stepping stone for what is to come. After this chapter things should pick up speed so just remember, patience is a virtue.

**_Disclaimer ~_**

Alas, these are not my characters and I own nothing that has to do with Kuroshitsuji or Inuyasha. It's a sad thought but it is true. I only own this small plotline, an aging computer and a wild muse.

* * *

><p>Even in the streets, insanity is frowned upon. Insanity was a clear sign that you were ill and have become a danger to others. It was not uncommon sadly as the world was cruel and merciless to those around them. When insanity was found, it was a mercy for all those around, including the one with insanity, to be murdered. A clean death was so much better than to leave the person stark mad and have him unknowingly hurt those he loves.<p>

Now, Joker would _never_ admit that he was afraid because he was not! He simply did not want to torture his family. If they found out the truth, they would have to lose him and he didn't want to put that pressure on them. They had already lost too much.

So Joker kept quiet about the creature he sometimes saw. As far back as he could remember, it was always there. She, he assumed it was a she because it held a very feminine figure, was always lurking in the shadows. Normally Joker would spot her jewel blue eyes first. Their brilliant color and strange elongated pupil are hard to miss even if only Joker could see them.

At first, the eldest male thought she was a stray dog. She was around the size of a large dog but her long muzzle, lithe body and thin legs made her appear like a cross between a dog and a cat. Her strangest feature by far was the five fluffy tails that she often spent time grooming.

Nobody else would see her. The creature would sometimes walk right through their alleyway and only Joker would spot her. At first, Joker thought that maybe he was seeing things. His mind had finally started to crack under the pressure and this was the product of years of abuse.

Except, Joker thought that sometimes Kagome and Snake knew about her. One time, one of the fluffy tails had brushed Emily, Snake's new pet, and both reptilians hissed angrily at the retreating creature. Two pairs of beady eyes, one set black and the other set gold, glared at the shadows where the animal had made her disappearance. His behavior wasn't considered odd since Snake was a strange person but Joker saw it all and he grew curious.

Kagome didn't act like she could actually see her but more like she could _feel_ her. Whenever the creature trotted into their alleyway, Kagome would look around as if trying to find her. The strange animal would sometimes sit down by Kagome and just spend hours watching the eldest female. There were days when Kagome's eyes would land on the area where the creature was and it would seem like they were watching each other, but Kagome never mentioned seeing the creature. It was more like Kagome knew she was there even if she could not see her physically.

Despite her odd animalistic appearance, she didn't seem dangerous. Joker didn't have any sudden urges to eat the brains of his family or to run naked down the streets, so he considered himself sane. So he ignored the strange animal as best as he could and continued his life normally.

It was no secret that Kagome had a natural mothering instinct. Within a few weeks, she became the secret-keeper, fear-soother and doctor of the group. With the insistence of Doll, this role also included lullabies and story tellings. Kagome told them so beautifully that even Peter, the roughest of them all, would pause what he was doing to listen to her. How were they to know that Doll would take those stories seriously?

"Big Brother!" Doll screamed out loudly as she raced down the alleyway. Everyone turned to look at the youngest member of their family, wondering what had happen. Kagome blinked the exhaustion back from her eyes and got to her feet so she could stand by Joker.

With wide glimmering eyes Doll opened her palm to show a small baby tooth, perfectly clean and white. As she spoke, everyone would see the large gap in the center of her mouth, where her tooth once rested. "My tooth came out! Now I'll be able to get a coin!"

It took everyone a second to understand but when they did, faces fell in disbelief or, in the case of Peter and Snake, glares at Kagome for her story telling. The young woman had just told Doll the other day about the mystical creature that would give her a coin if her baby teeth fell out and there was no cavities. "When I get my coin, I promise to buy all of you guys bread!" Doll continued excitedly. "Look forward to it, okay! I can't wait for tomorrow morning."

The glares grew more intense as more people turned their frustration towards Kagome. Only Joker, Jumbo and Dagger chose to not glare at her. Kagome did feel bad. She didn't mean to cause trouble for the family. She was just running out of ideas for bedtime stories and the kind Fairy Queen seemed like a good idea. Kagome didn't even know Doll had a loose tooth at the time!

"Are you stupid?" Peter ripped his glare away to look at Doll in disbelief. Leave it to brash Peter to easily shatter a girl's dream. Peter did love his family but he didn't tolerate innocence or naivety. It was just a weakness to have on the streets and weaknesses could get his family hurt. "There is no such thing as the Tooth -"

A large hand clamped over Peter's mouth. Kagome gave a thankful smile to the giant as she stepped forward. If anyone had to crush a girl's dreams, Kagome wanted to do it. Not because she took pleasure in doing it but because she would be much nicer and gentler than Peter. Jumbo was discreetly shaking his head as Peter continued to mumbled behind his hand.

"Doll -" Kagome started but the young girl was not paying attention. She was too caught up in her dreams and hopes.

"I'm going to brag about it to the others!" Doll turned and ran off down the alleyway. Snake got his feet and quickly followed the young girl. When Doll got too excited, she sometimes forgot to be cautious of other street rats so Snake often followed her around. His fierce appearance and his temperamental pet made others weary of approaching and taking advantage of the young girl.

"Wait!" Kagome and Joker called out but the girl was gone.

"Why the hell did you stop me?" Peter demanded once Jumbo removed his hand.

"When I saw how happy she looked, I couldn't help myself," Jumbo answered.

"I know how you feel," Joker sighed as he reached a hand behind him to rub the back of his neck. "Gap tooth smiles are too cute to be legal," he murmured quietly.

"That's great but what are we gonna do?" It was the normally quiet Beast who spoke. She was in her typical spot, on the floor with her back to the wall. Dagger was reclined by her side, both of their laps holding a variety of kittens. "If she doesn't get a coin tomorrow, she's gonna to get really upset and she's going to learn that Kagome lied to her."

"I'll go out and try to earn something now," Joker sighed. It seemed unlikely that they would earn anything in time. The sun was starting to go down, which meant that most of the shops were closing.

"Are you serious?" Peter exclaimed. "There's no way any shop will give us jobs this late. Especially not enough to buy a loaf of bread. We'll just have to steal like we always do."

"But," Kagome protested weakly.

"I feel like it won't be right using money we stole this time." Joker mumbled Kagome's thoughts out loud. "It's just not right."

Silence rained over the alleyway. No one was sure what to do. Nobody wanted to crush Doll's dream but the task before them seemed impossible. There was just no way to get it done. Even if everyone worked together and cleaned for hours, they couldn't get enough money unless they stole it.

"Argh!" Peter yelled out as he furiously scrubbed his hands through his short blonde hair. "This is why I hate kids!" With a sigh, Peter got angrily to his feet and started to stomp off. "I'm going. I'll help you."

"Wait!" Kagome shouted after the retreating group. "What if kids are the answer to our problems?"

As the family turned to gaze at Kagome, she made an twist of her wrist and out of thin air, a beautiful boutique of black, red and purple flowers appeared. Kagome fell into a deep bow as the others looked at her with shocked expressions. From the shadows behind her, a set of throwing knives appear along with a large metal hoop and a dirty worn hat.

The unseen kitsune gave a grin full of sharp teeth as the family got the subtle hint. It was time for the tiny circus show to make its first appearance.

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

The family found one of the largest streets that had plenty of walking traffic. Their appearances did draw glances at first but then the the citizens made sure to give them plenty of room to travel. It was like they were worried that by touching the family, they would suddenly lose a limb and become one of them.

Joker and Kagome lead the group, which consisted of Peter, Wendy, Beast, Dagger and Jumbo, who was carrying two large crates like they were nothing. Shop keepers watched them pass by with judgmental eyes while parent herded their kids away from them. Joker tried to give them charming smiles to soothe their fears but his attempt was crushed by Peter's harsh glare that was directed at everyone.

So it was with a heavy heart, and minds already filled with doubts, that they helped Jumbo stack the crates on the sidelines of one of the busiest streets. When done, the family stepped back and let Kagome face the crowd. She was the more natural looking one of the group and they hoped she could charm people to get closer. Pursing her lips together, Kagome began to whistle a familiar tune.

_"~__Tom, he was a piper's son,  
>He learned to play when he was young.<br>The only tune that he could play  
>Was Over the Hills and Far Away<em>_~"_

The sound of her voice caused many of the citizens to stop and give her a glance. She sung without any instrument but her voice weaved through all the tunes effortlessly. Joker watched with interest as the invisible creature that had followed them, danced to the song and bounded around the people. It appeared that every one of people that her tails brushed, was suddenly interested in the group and they would gather around.

_"~__Over the hills and a long way off.  
>The wind shall blow my top-knot off.<em>_~"_

With a move that looked like part of her dance, Kagome swept by Dagger and Beast. Like they practiced before, Kagome took her place by the large crate and Dagger gave a wink to the crowd before throwing the knife. The crowd gasp in a mix of surprise and horror but Kagome didn't flinch. The knife stayed true to its mark and imbedded itself into the crate, the flat part of the blade kissing Kagome's neck.

_"~Now __Tom with his pipe played such a noise,  
>That he pleased both the girls and boys,<br>And they did dance when him did play,  
>'Over the Hills and Far Away'.<em>_~"_

Wendy, with the help of Jumbo, managed to get on top of both crates. No hesitation was found in her eyes as she stepped forward and leaped off of the tall crates with an elaborate spin. Several of the onlookers took some steps back, expecting to see her small body hit the cold ground. They were stunned when Peter stepped forward out of the shadows and caught Wendy in his arms, holding her high above his head with only one hand.

The crowd erupted into cheers and the clink of money could be heard as they tossed their spare change into the hat. The family shared wide grins before falling into a routine that they had never done in public before.

Kagome watched as Joker made a boutique of flowers appear out of thin air. The crowd cheered as Joker handed the flowers to Kagome, who passed them to a small little girl in the front of the crowd. Beast, who was still standing with the help of Dagger, used her new metal hoop and one of her alley kittens instantly obeyed her command, leaping back and forth through it.

Within the hour, the small ragtag group had drawn the attention of nearly everybody. There was cheering, gasps of surprise and the clink of change being dropped in the hat. They performed until they ran out of tricks and the crowd thinned out. It was not until after night had taken over and only the stars watched them that they dragged their tired and dirty bodies back to the alleyway.

They were aching. They may not have done manual labor but the exercising of their performances had never gone on for so long. Their muscles were lax from years of sloth and their stomachs now howled in hunger. Everyone just wanted to sleep but they still had to find their way back 'home'.

Beast and Dagger supported each other, two kittens resting in their arms. Even the felines were limp and their ears were laid back in exhaustion. Jumbo carried Wendy and Peter in his arms since they were too tired to move. As they trudged along, Kagome held the full hat to her chest and counted the coins within. She was shocked at the amount.

"There's enough here to pay Doll and get us food for a couple of days." Kagome whispered excitedly to Joker.

"Who knew that people craved entertainment so much." Joker laughed to himself.

As they entered the alleyway Kagome was surprised to see Doll fast asleep, laying her head on Snake's lap. Snake was tensed, his golden eyes keeping guard over his temporary ward. Emily, the serpent that once tried to attack them, was now curled up on Doll's neck, no more harmful than a butterfly.

Noticing the odd looks being sent his way, Snake closed his eyes and turned his head to give the appearance that he was looking off into the distance. The pet on Doll's neck shifted as she tasted the air around them. "She refused to sleep unless someone was with her so Emily offered to sleep with the hatchling, says Emily."

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

"She came!" Doll's excited squeals woke everybody from their slumber. "The Tooth Fairy really came! Now we can eat bread!"

Despite their exhaustion and grumbling stomachs, Doll's bright smile lifted everybody's spirits. Peter sighed and tried to hide his relieved grin in Wendy's shoulder. Joker winked at the young girl and Jumbo gave her an exhausted smile and a gentle hug.

"Buy something that you want, Doll." Kagome entered the alleyway at just the right time. At Doll's confused look, the young woman moved her too large, patched beyond repair coat jacket to show the loaf of bread that was nestled there. "Let us worry about the food. You should buy something nice with your money. You never know when your next tooth is going to come out."

Oh," Doll's face fell. Maybe she wanted to help out her family? Kagome remembered being a little girl and wanted to help buy things for her family. "Well, I can always get more money. I just need to pull out some more teeth."

Before anyone could stop her, the young girl reached a hand up and took a firm grasp of a perfectly healthy tooth. She was able to yank hard twice, before Kagome managed to grab her wrist. Some pressure on the underside her wrist and Doll was involuntarily forced to let go. Watery blue eyes looked up at Kagome, who had a stern look on her face.

Joker stood by Kagome's side and together, they began to scold the girl. They weren't too harsh but they made it clear that the Tooth Fairy would not give money for any teeth that were forcefully pulled out.

The next night, Doll sat between Joker and Kagome. Kagome had managed to convince Doll to spent the coin on herself, which resulted in Doll now having a pretty blue umbrella. Peter had ranted about the waste of money but Doll didn't notice. She had a faraway gleam in her eyes and simply responded, "The umbrella will help me with my act later."

Kagome had just finished singing the usual song to Doll when the young girl turned her sleepy eye towards Kagome. Kagome smiled and ran a hand through Doll's dirty locks. Her hair was growing longer now and the family had styled Doll's bangs so they were covering her missing eye from view.

"Big sister, do you think we can really open a circus?" Doll asked innocently.

Joker and Kagome shared a look. The dream that had just started as a game to them, now seemed possible. The crowd had loved them and while their disabilities still slowed them down, they were able to perform. Doll's childish dream was now a possibility.

"Yes," Kagome whispered to the dozing child. "I think it may be possible."

* * *

><p>FF has been so difficult for me. I'm not even sure if my recent chapter are going to show up or not since there has been trouble getting my documents to load and save. Leave a review behind and let me know if you can see this small Author's Note? Or you can leave a review behind and tell me what you think about this story? If I get enough reviews for this chapter, I promise a guest appearance next chapter with a <em>very<em> familiar character that everyone should recognize. Aren't you just a little bit curious of who it might be?

_Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter_. Does anyone have any theories behind the mysterious kitsune? (I would love to hear your thoughts/theories) What other creatures could possibly be lurking in the shadows for this strange family? Is the Circus doomed to repeat history? Without light, do you even know what darkness is?


	4. Kitsune's Gamble

_**~Still no guaranteed update time.**_

_**~Still no set pairing**_ but I think I'm leaning towards JokerxKagome. You can still let your voice be heard though so don't be afraid to let me know what you think.

My thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It was the most reviewed chapter so far and I'm glad that FF actually let me update despite their 'hiccup'. The AN was added to the bottom of the last chapter when the site was being wonky so in an effort to see if any of my changes saved, I added that last minute. The fact that you all could see it meant my changes/edits saved. Yay!

**_Disclaimer ~_**

Do you think if I beg and grovel on the floor I can at least own Joker or Snake? No? Well that's okay. I do not own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji anyways. Anyone you recognize or any scenes that seem familiar do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>She was always there. She lurked in the shadows, guarding the strange family that had come into her care. She was no fool. She did not love these strange humans nor did she care about their health or wealth. She kept them alive and that was enough for her.<p>

She was their unseen protector and guide. She was the reason that the unnamed seven children started to trust each other and formed together. She was the one who watched with uncaring eyes as a whole family perished before her and left only a small girl behind. She was the one to guide the snake-child to Kagome and then afterwards, it was she who made sure that everyone's paths connected.

After all, she had a goal that she had to make sure succeeded.

The unseen being thought she had been sneaky. Nobody suspected her for several years. Demons of all kinds were drawn to the nine suffering souls but in the dead night, it was she who fought off all demons and kept all shinigamis away from their dying bodies. The humans never even thought she existed for the longest time.

The unnamed female slunk around the corner, her thin body low to the floor. Behind her five fluffy tails trailed along the dirt filled ground. Annoyance grew in her chest as she realized that she would have to spend several hours, _again_, getting her fur clean.

In her mouth she clutched a thick, freshly created blanket. The kitsune would never lie and say that she bought it but the family she took it from would not miss it. Winter was coming and she could smell snow on the wind. Her wards would need this if they wanted to survive the cold. It wasn't time for them to die . . . _yet_.

With silent steps the kitsune purposely hid the blanket close to the alleyway of the family. She didn't want it obvious that other forces were helping them but she did want the strange group to come across it and use it. This was a technique she had perfected years ago when she had first started to leave gifts for them.

Once the token was hidden but could be found, the female trotted further down the alleyway to check on the children. They were maturing quickly, though the life of a human was always quick in the eye's of a demon, and she found herself curious of the changes they had undergone since her last visit. A critical time was rapidly approaching for all of them and they needed to be mature enough to handle it.

It was interesting to see the large group that had formed the 'family'. At one point, the kitsune might have felt pity for the odd bunch but her once beating organ called a heart could no longer feel such innocent emotions. They were nothing in her eyes. Nothing but a means to an end that should change the future.

The children were all asleep around the alleyway. Ever since the kitsune had helped with the idea of starting a circus, the young ones were in better health. Their stomachs no longer howled in agony and their clothes were now cleaned and patched together. They were huddled together in random groups, sharing their body warmth so nobody would be cold.

It amused the kitsune how so much had changed because of her and yet, so much stayed the same. She could play with the strings of fate, twist and cut them to fit her purposes but even she had her limits. She could not change their personalities or looks. She could not change how their fates began, on the streets and abandoned, or how they found each other.

Some things had changed that she did not mean to do. The reptilian boy who held an ounce of demon blood was never meant to be included. He could have been a twist of fate that she might have overlooked when playing with the strings. She had considered how he had come into this timeline and if his effect would be good or not. Was it because Joker wished for all his family to be saved and at that point, Snake was consider close to family or was it because the boy was needed to meet her goals? She was not sure but the boy had grown attached to Kagome very quickly and there was no way to separate them now without causing damage.

The young girl was awake again, keeping watch over her family. The kitsune knew she was invisible to all but Joker but she could never hide her aura from the young woman. She watched in amusement as the unawakened miko felt her demonic energy and tried to spot her. The mischievousness that lived inside the kitsune made her sit right in front of Kagome, less than an arm's length away from her face.

"Are you there, spirit?" Kagome whispered into the night.

A grin large enough to rival a inuyokai's demon form cracked across her long muzzle. Five tails whipped around, causing some dirt and pebbles to shift. Kagome's blue eyes looked at the area, her small eyes squinting hard to try and spot the invisible demon that was responsible for the stone's strange movements. Her soul was too pure at the moment, too full of light to even see a glimpse of a Hell's Demon like the kitsune so she remained unseen to the human child.

"I'm always here," the kitsune teased even though her voice would go unheard. For now the kitsune was just a shadow seen at the corner of the eyes or a whisper drowned out by the wind. She was the ghost of another life and if things went her way, she would not exist soon.

"Are you a friend?" It was always like this when the kitsune appeared while the others were sleeping. Kagome would sense her and talk to her like a real person. She would whisper her secrets, fears and worries into the wind and only the kitsune would hear, not that Kagome knew that. "Are you protecting my family?"

"I am here only for you and the eldest male." And like always, the kitsune would respond and talk back to her. Maybe there was a flicker of innocent hope and love inside the kitsune's heart after all, buried deep beneath the hatred and abuse. Was that the reason she continued to visit the children, occasionally bringing all of them gifts that they truly didn't need to survive? Maybe like all female creatures, the kitsune had a craving for her own children and had grown a soft spot for her forsaken wards.

The body closest to Kagome murmured in his sleep and rolled over. The kitsune was surprised, but pleased, to see that it was not the demon boy by her side like usual. No, when the kitsune looked around she could see Snake and his familiar curled around the youngest one-eyed girl. It was cute to see the most distance member protecting the most vulnerable child.

No, the person by Kagome's side was the one who had his thread of fate hopelessly tangled in Kagome's golden string. This was the man who called to the kitsune when his soul was dying. He was the one who had the future resting in the palm of his hands.

He was not the handsome adult that he would soon become. He was but a young man, who was still too skinny and covered in dirt. His fire red hair was full of grease and fell in limp strands around his face. She knew his violet eyes were dark and full of pain, unlike the amethyst orbs that he would soon develop that would dance with lighter and hope. This boy was not the Joker she knew and needed but there was still a little bit of time for him to develop and mature.

These were her pawn pieces. Little souls that she could move and challenge to fit her goal. This was her last chance at changing the future and there was still a rough road ahead for them to travel.

A dark aura brushed against her senses, letting her know that there was an intruder too close to her wards. She gave no thoughts to her actions, instead choosing to react on the instincts of her kitsune body and demonic aura. She gave a silent snarl and bounded in the direction of the stranger, her own aura flaring out in warning, much like a cobra displaying its hood.

"Good-bye little spirit!" Kagome's sweet voice trailed after her retreating figure.

With an effortless leap, the kitsune used a single bound to jump onto the roof of a nearby two story building. Her hackles were raised high and her long deadly canines were bared. At first glance there appeared to be nothing on the roof but the kitsune could spot a single raven hidden amongst the shadows.

Raven and kitsune locked eyes as two black auras clashed. The female demon snarled viciously but the raven only flexed his wings, unfazed by the hostile mammal. Even if his demon form was smaller than the kitsune, there was no doubt that this male demon was much older and much more powerful than herself. With a flurry of dark energy both demons took on their humanoid forms.

Where a kitsune once stood was now a beautiful woman in her place. She rarely let her human form be seen outside of Hell since it brought out too much temptation in the other demons, temptation that lead to abuse of her body and soul. If the dark hunger lurking within the crimson eyes of the other male was any indicated, then he too was not immune to the hunger her looks inflicted. Normally the kitsune was not vain by nature but as a demoness she held a lot of self-esteem and she knew without a doubt that she was gorgeous. Most demoness held unearthly beauty and she was no exception.

The male across from her was a handsome specimen. Black messy hair blended with the night sky behind him and his pale skin shined in the moonlight. Glowing crimson eyes with slitted black pupils was pinned on her as a teasing smirk was seen on his lips. The kitsune's tails whipped around in response to her anger and the demon's fingers twitched as if resisting the urge to carress them.

"You're too close to my wards." The kitsune's voice was dripping with a false sweetness. "Please leave this area before blood is spilt."

The male just shook his head in mock disappointment. "You can not protect them forever. The eve of her fifteen birthday approaches and when that day comes, all will taste her purity on the wind."

"Leave," a fierce growl was his answer.

"Lucifer is not going to be happy when he learns you bribed the Fate Sisters. You won't win if he decides to set things right once again. It is forbidden to move some many souls out of their original timeline."

"Michaelis, this is your last warning." The female kitsune flexed his fingers, her sharp claws aching for blood. "This is no one's concern anymore. They all belong to me."

It was an empty threat and they both knew it. Michaelis was a strong demon with centuries of experience on his side. He ranked just below Lucifer which was leagues above the kitsune. He was also hungry which would only fuel his desperation and strength. If he wanted the souls below, he would have no trouble obtaining them but the kitsune would fight back until her dying breath.

"Technically, only one of them belong to you. The nameless boy, the pierrot, is the only one that belongs to you and even he can be taken. He does not bear your contract seal." A small muscle twitch was her only warning. Suddenly the female kitsune found herself flushed against the male's chest. One large hand moved sensually over her stomach and hips as his lips lightly brushed against her long neck, sending shivers down her spine. There was no love or passion in his touches. Just lust. It was always lust fueling their actions towards her. "I could protect you from Lucifer. I could help you play the strings of fate so you get the ending you want."

"I don't believe you. My goal could change everything, including any agreements I make with you and you don't want that. You want me as I am, so you won't risk the future changing. You're no different than any other demon."

His free hand wrapped itself around her throat, an animalistic warning from a dominate predator. A fierce growl rumbled in his chest but instead of submitting like he wanted, the kitsune just bared her teeth and growled back. "I can assure you that I am unlike any other demon you've met," he purred into her ear. "I can show you if you give me the chance. You'll scream for a reason besides pain."

She was female but she was no fragile flower. Her five long tails were not for decoration and her sharp claws were not a fashion statement. One furry limb wrapped around Michaelis' waist and ripped him away from her. At the same time the kitsune spun on her heels and lashed out with her claws. Scarlet blood splattered on the ground as she managed to tear through skin.

"I will kill you if you try that again." She warned the smug demon darkly.

"I do love a good fox chase." Sharp fangs peeked over his lips in a not-so-subtle threat. "How long do you think you can protect them?"

The kitsune shifted into a low crouch. Five tails were stiff in an attempt to appear larger and her deadly purple claws flexed and dug into the building they were braced against. Fangs glimmered in the moonlight and she arched her back much like an angry cat. "As long as is needed. I _will_ change it all."

Michaelis flexed his own arms as he chuckled in amusement. "You seem so sure. Do you want to make a deal out of it?"

Have you ever given catnip to a feline? Or thrown a tennis ball for a energetic puppy? Do you know about that compulsion that takes over the species and the fixation they have on that single object? Well, demons have the an addictive element too and that was deals. You can make a demon do almost anything if you offer them the right deal. They could change faces, shift oceans or even turn back time just because they entered a gamble. The only catch, don't expect them to play fair to get the outcome they want.

"What kind of deal?" The kitsune enquired hesitantly.

"If you are able to change the future, then I will become the new guardian of your wards after you are gone." The kitsune's blue eyes lit up at the offer. They would be protected with a guardian like him. Very few demons and other supernatural creatures would dare go against Michaelis and almost all that do, ended up in a bloody mess. "Should the miko or the pierrot lose their lives though, you are to become _mine_." A dark, seductive growl raced its way down the kitsune's spine, leaving a trail of shivers behind.

"What is the catch?" She asked quietly.

"No catch. The odds are already stacked against you. The Sister Fates may like you but should Lucifer get involved, your work will be undone. Not many approve of you playing God and they will try to set things right."

"I don't believe you." Demons were famous for their broken or twisted words. There was no doubt in her mind that Michaelis would try to manipulate the deal to keep the odds in his favor.

"Of course should one of the other children lose faith and want a contract, that is out of your control." A devious smile split across his mouth and his eyes took on a demonic glow. "And you can't control everything. Sooner or later the miko will wander out of your reach. Then it will be a race to see who will get there first. The rejected demon who protects delicious souls without sampling them or the thousands of demons who would murder their own kind just to taste those souls themselves?"

There was no rejecting the offer and both of the demons knew it. That flimsy gamble would be the only thing keeping Michaelis from subduing her and taking the souls by force tonight. The kitsune knew he would not kill her, after all, what kind of fun could he have with a dead demoness? No, she would live but her chance at changing the future would disappear. Killing an innocent family and moving the eight souls forward two hundred years would all be in vain if they died at such a young age. She was backed into a corner, forced into a deal she could not refused. She knew it and the sinister glow in the male's eyes showed that he knew it too.

So no words were spoken. She could no pass up a chance to defend her wards' lives, even if it was just a thin leash keeping him back. With no denial being offered, the silent deal was forged nearly instantly. A burn trailed its way across both of their wrists, leaving behind an open, upside down pentagram.

"Should you win, it will disappear," Michaelis decided to explain once he saw the kitsune's confused face. "Should I win, it will become entrapped and you will belong to me and me alone."

A vicious snarl escaped the kitsune at the sight of the glowing lavender mark and she could feel her body shifting back into her demonic form in response to her cornered feelings. She preferred to fight in this form anyways since she is faster and harder to grasp. There was no hope she would win this fight but she needed to prove a point. She couldn't afford to appear weak in front of other demons, especially not one who just put a betrothed mark on her. With a flash of unnaturally long fangs, the kitsune threw herself at the male demon.

She couldn't hesitate. All her faith and future laid on this tiny family. With this new demonic deal, the stakes had just been raised.

* * *

><p>Sadly not who everyone thought it was going to be. I actually try to avoid using OCs in my writing (legendsmythical characters don't count) and I really needed another demon in this, so that's why I chose to use Sebastian (Michaelis). Don't worry the main focus is still Kagome and the Circus Crew. As for Sesshomaru, I believe some of my plot bunnies are getting too cuddly with you all. I kindly demand that you return them to me before they possibly reveal any secrets you shouldn't know.

_Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter_. What makes a true woman? Should Michaelis and the kitsune truly be trusted? How will the Shikon no Tama effect this new timeline? Who is Suzu and what role could Sesshomaru play?


End file.
